


Proud

by msrogersstark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Stanley Cup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was always at his best when he was playing hockey. He flirted his way into Tyler's heart while they were on the ice. He was alive, and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off since the handshake line, I just finally pulled it together.   
> (For those of you waiting to have new chapters on Perks of Being Traded, It's not too late and Stanley blues, they are coming! I got caught up in watching a new show and I haven't had time to put them up yet. I will do it. But I also go back to school tomorrow so my time will be limited.)  
> Please enjoy and comment!

Tyler couldn't really tell if he was crying. He was 99.9% sure he wasn't. He was proud more than he was disheartened. Proud of his team, himself but mostly proud of Patrick Kane. 

They'd barely seen each other all season, Patrick flying out to Boston when he could and Tyler doing the same to Chicago. Needless to say, with the shortened season that wasn't very often. Some days, Patrick would leave right after his game in Chicago and catch a flight to Boston, arriving in the early hours of the morning. Tyler had given him a key right after they'd left Switzerland and often, Tyler enjoyed the one day Patrick had to spend with him more than the two or three days they tried to get. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy spending time with his boyfriend, it was that he really really liked waking up to find Patrick curled around him.   
Some days Patrick would show up unannounced. Sometimes it was just as a surprise for Tyler. Patrick really enjoyed being the first thing Tyler saw in the morning. Tyler didn't really mind if Patrick showed up on a day where the Bruins had a game but the 'Hawks did not. The guys all teased him for bringing Patrick to the rink and some of them (Marshy mostly) liked to chirp at Patrick but they never really did anything to him. Zdeno was in charge and he liked Patrick so he'd have their heads if they messed him up. Tyler would have no problem helping out. 

Last summer, before Patrick and Tyler had started seeing each other and rooming together in Switzerland, Patrick had gotten a little too deep down inside himself. Tyler planned on helping Patrick get his head out of his ass and make sure that the world saw that Patrick wasn't some messed up kid with too much money and time on his hands. When Patrick had shown up in Switzerland, he was a mess. He was a self-hating machine, taking any compliment anyone gave him and flipping it around so it sounded like hate or just plain ignoring it. He rarely went out with the guys to explore or to drink or anything. He'd retreat back to the room and just stay there. When his mother was there, he made more of an effort around her to look his best, treat people right and try to cover up what he'd actually been feeling.   
As soon as she'd left, he tucked himself away from everyone. Tyler had managed to worm his way into Patrick's shell and they sort of lived together so Patrick couldn't quite get away from everyone. 

Patrick was always at his best when he was playing hockey. He flirted his way into Tyler's heart while they were on the ice. He was alive, and free. Tyler could see on Patrick's face how so damn happy he was that the lockout was over. Unfortunately, Patrick was so head over heels in love that the fact of going back to the NHL, to the Hawks, to Johnny seemed like a burden.   
"Patrick, you love the 'hawks." Tyler had protested when Patrick had asked if he wanted to stay in Switzerland. "And they love you."  
"But I love you more." Patrick had mumbled.  
"We'll make it work."  
And they had made it work. Patrick had become a new person, well mostly. He was shyer now than he had been before the incident. Tyler didn't know why. But when he was around Tyler or Johnny or Sharpy or anyone he knew well, he was fine. More than fine. And now he had the cup. Sure, Tyler hadn't seen Patrick hold it up yet, but it was in the building and Patrick was hugging people and cheering and he looked so happy. 

His team began to get up and prepare for the handshake line. They were trying to go quickly and get it over with. Tyler got to his feet and skated over, trailing behind his team. He kept his eyes on Patrick, taking in the sweaty beautiful mess of his boyfriend. Patrick was staring down at the ice, lost in thought but he caught Tyler's eyes on his head and looked up. Tyler was already engulfed in the handshake line, tapping each player on the chest and taking in their words. Patrick hurried to get in line.   
He was near the end of the line, talking quietly to each player he passed. He spent more time talking to the ones he'd played with before but he was itching to get his arms around Tyler, sweaty hockey gear and all. Marchand was even polite to Patrick. Finally, after Patrick could barely stand it, he got to Tyler in line.   
Tyler felt most of his breath leave his body when Patrick smiled at him. He seemed hesitant at first but then made up his mind and hugged Tyler so so tight.   
"You deserved this Pat." He said softly. "So so much."  
Patrick was grinning. "Promise you'll wait for me?"  
"Sure." Tyler told him, letting him go as the line moved on. 

Tyler followed his team off the ice. He could still hear the sounds of the 'Hawks cheering and the boo's for Bettman. Tyler knew it would be ages before Patrick got off the ice and even longer before he got out of the dressing room. Tyler crept away from his team and back to the bench, watching with a huge smile on his face as he heard Patrick's name being called for the MVP. Patrick was grinning and Tyler was so damn happy for him. 

It was difficult but Tyler made it through the crowd to reach his boyfriend. Patrick was standing beside Johnny as they lined up to get into the dressing room.   
"Patrick!" Tyler called.   
Patrick's head shot up, smile growing on his face as he saw Tyler standing there. He pushed through the crowd and pulled Tyler off to the side.  
"Congratulations!!" Tyler exclaimed, "You really deserved this."  
Patrick shrugged, smile still on his face. "I just wish it didn't have to be good for me and bad for you."  
Tyler waved his concern away. "I'm happy for you."  
Patrick kissed his boyfriend gently. Tyler heard the wolf whistles coming from Pat's team-mates but he didn't really care.   
"You don't have to wait," Patrick told Tyler when they broke away. "I won't be home for a while."  
"You'll come to bed when you do right?"   
"Of course." Patrick acknowledged, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's cheek and then heading off to the dressing room. 

And, true to his word, when Patrick returned home at 4 am, he showered quickly and then climbed into bed beside Tyler. He couldn't wait to see the smile on Tyler's face when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also non-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
